


Don't make any plans

by peachyujae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism kinda, Fluffy Ending, Johnny is a victim of them, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other members appear - Freeform, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Yuta is also whipped, jaehyun is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyujae/pseuds/peachyujae
Summary: Yuta says he can make Jaehyun cum as much as Jaehyun makes Yuta cum. Jokingly, Jaehyun says he doubts it.Now Yuta is determined to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 153





	Don't make any plans

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me.  
> I.MISS.YUJAE :(
> 
> Excuse any mistake, please. 
> 
> Also there's a surprise for bottom Jaehyun enthusiasts lol what am i even saying
> 
> Enjoy, I guess <3

A frown settles on Yuta's face when he is about to make the bed and spots several cum stains. It's normal and pretty frequent to have their sheets like that, given the fact that both Jaehyun and Yuta can't keep their hands to themselves. One thing leads to another, and before they notice, they end up tangled into each other, with Yuta moaning helplessly as Jaehyun drives him crazy with his thrusts. Usually, Yuta would throw them in the washing machine without caring if the stains would come out completely or not. This time though, the sheets were so damn expensive that the thought of having them ruined with their horny asses is not funny at all.

"Babe, our bed sheets are disgusting after last night." Yuta whines as he makes his way towards the living room and shows all the stains on the new sheets to his boyfriend. "I think they won't come off."

"That's all yours though. Why are you complaining?" Jaehyun chuckles from his position on the sofa. He glances at Yuta and takes a sip of coffee before returning his attention back to his laptop.

Yuta pouts. He knows Jaehyun doesn't care about bed sheets. The younger used to sleep without them before they moved in together two years ago, and he would still do it if it wasn't for Yuta.

"I'm complaining because they were really expens-wait! What do you mean it's all me?" Yuta opens his eyes wide at the accusation made by his boyfriend. "I'm not the only one who ejaculates on that bed!"

"I made you cum three times last night. I just came once, inside you, which means my mess was reduced compared to yours."

"Well yeah," Yuta blushes as he remembers their activities from last night. And suddenly, he is not that mad about their stained sheets anymore because wow! Jaehyun surely knows how to please him. "Because I came while you were stretching me out-"

"And then twice while I was fucking you with my cock." Jaehyun leans against the back of the sofa, arms crossed over his chest. He has a smug smile on his face that Yuta wishes he could slap off.

"It's not my fault your stupid dick accommodates just right into my sweet spot!"

Jaehyun bursts into laughter, causing Yuta to turn red from embarrassment.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!"

Jaehyun stands up and takes a few steps until he is right in front of his cute boyfriend. He takes the sheets out of Yuta's hands and throws them on the floor in favor of wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "You love my stupid dick." He whispers teasingly, a smug smile still very present on his lips.

"I don't, shut up."

The younger places kisses down Yuta's neck. "You do."

"Okay, I do." Yuta bites his lips as he tries to stifle a moan. "Am I a bad boyfriend for only making you cum once last night?" Yuta asks, running his hands through Jaehyun's hair, loving the way it feels so silky between his fingers. Jaehyun had also recently dyed it black. And Yuta can't stop staring at him or compliment him because he looks too hot.

"What the fuck, Yuta?" Jaehyun laughs as he pulls away from Yuta's neck. "I'm more than satisfied. And that was just last night."

Yuta shrugs. "I know. But now that you mention it, I feel like I'm being selfish-"

"No, no, no." Jaehyun interrupts Yuta before he keeps on rambling. "Hey, where is this coming from? It's not a competition. Besides, wasn't _I_ the one being tied up on our bed while you did whatever you wanted with me last weekend? Should I remind you how many times I came?"

Yuta smiles shyly at that, recapping four nights ago when he tied Jaehyun on the bed and enjoyed having the younger begging for him to take the cock ring off, to please untie him because he wanted to touch Yuta.

"Mm yeah, you are right." Yuta giggles. "You were desperate."

"I mean, how could I not? You were sitting on my cock looking all pretty, whining so softly and moving your hips slowly. I just wanted to devour you, to be honest." Jaehyun leans down and takes Yuta's bottom lip between his teeth, earning a moan in response.

"I can make you cum just as much as you make me."

"I doubt it. But okay, babe, if it makes you sleep better at night." Jaehyun teases. He shrugs and laughs at the loud gasp Yuta lets out.

Yuta pushes Jaehyun by the chest, bends down to grab the sheets and starts to walk away, but not before turning around to face his boyfriend with a defiant look. "Don't make any plans this Saturday because I'll leave you dry from all the times you'll come."

And with that, Yuta finally walks out of the room, ignoring the other's teasing words and chuckles.

-

Jaehyun wakes up with wet heat wrapped around his hard cock. He flutters his eyes open and looks down, moaning as he watches Yuta working his mouth all over his cock, taking him deep and slow. "Mmm I love it when you wake me up like this." Jaehyun says while bringing his hand to Yuta's blonde hair.

Yuta moans in response, sucking harder, making slurping sounds as he pulls out. He lets Jaehyun's cock bounce against his stomach and bites his lip, looking Jaehyun in the eyes. Yuta leans down and sticks his tongue out, dragging it slowly all over Jaehyun's length without breaking eye contact. Smirking when the other twitches against his tongue.

"Fuck Yuta, please." Jaehyun reaches out and traces Yuta's cheekbone with his thumb.

"Please what?" Yuta asks innocently, placing wet kisses over his cock, avoiding the head on purpose.

"Make me cum, babe. Please." Jaehyun says out of breath.

"Of course, baby. You'll get to come as much as you want today." Yuta grins before wrapping his lips around Jaehyun's dick, sinking down until he chokes. Until Jaehyun comes with a grunt and Yuta swallows every last drop. Yuta wipes the spit and cum dripping off his chin with the back of his hand, and moves to straddle Jaehyun's hips. He just sits on top of him with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" Jaehyun laughs, hands running back and forth over the other's thighs.

"That was the first one. And it's just..." Yuta reaches out for Jaehyun's phone over the nightstand. "Eight a.m."

"Did you just wake up early to give me a blowjob?" Jaehyun smiles at the sight of a giggling, excited Yuta nodding his head. "You are unbelievable."

Yuta places his elbows on each side of Jaehyun's head and kisses him softly. "But you love me, right?"

"Damn right I do." Jaehyun kisses his boyfriend back, delighted at the way Yuta's lips are so plump and soft after sucking his dick. He sneaks his hand in between their bodies and squeezes Yuta's hard cock, making him moan into his mouth. "Now, let's do something about this, shall we?"

-

Jaehyun didn't actually think Yuta would stick to his plan of giving him as many orgasms as he could. He just thought the other would forget about it and let it go, because Jaehyun was joking when he said he doubted Yuta could make him come as much as Jaehyun makes Yuta come.

After Jaehyun woke up to a wonderful blowjob from his cute boyfriend, and after he made Yuta come with his hand, they laid on the bed, tangled into each other, making out lazily until it was time to get up.

And this is when Jaehyun realizes he was completely wrong about Yuta forgetting about it.

Not long after he steps inside the shower, he finds himself pressed against the cold tiles, with Yuta placing kisses all over his neck and chest as his hand strokes his cock. It has been two hours since they woke up and they are already at it again, more like Yuta is determined to make Jaehyun cum as much as he can. He'll win.

What Yuta didn't consider is that he will get to come just as much as Jaehyun would because the younger is not going to leave it alone. So Yuta makes a plan inside his head where he will try and last as long as he can, and perhaps concentrate on other things while Jaehyun touches him and kisses him. Although it's going to be more difficult than he thinks because one: Yuta is very sensitive, and two: Jaehyun knows exactly every little spot that has Yuta rolling his eyes in pleasure.

"Yu, it's- oh shit!" Jaehyun whines at a harsh tug.

"Shh let me take care of it." Yuta moves up, trailing kisses up his jaw to his ear where he nips at the other's earlobe. "You are so hard, Jaehyunnie. So big. So mine." He whispers as his strokes become faster.

"Yours. Only yours." Jaehyun grabs Yuta's face between his hands and kisses him hard, moaning and whining.

If Yuta wants to play this game, then he'll play too.

-

"So what? Just ask him out, you coward!" Jaehyun sits on a chair in front of the kitchen table, speaking over the phone with Johnny as he waits for lunch to finish cooking. "Since when are you a coward, Johnny Suh?"

_"I'm not a coward! But it's Doyoung we are talking about!"_

"I know it's Doyoung. That's why I don't understand your sudden cowardice." Jaehyun shakes his head even though Johnny can't see him. Over the past few months, Doyoung and Johnny have been dancing around each other, obviously not knowing how to confess their feelings. And Jaehyun can understand Doyoung not making a move because he might be scared considering how awful his last relationship was. Johnny on the other hand, is one of the most confident people Jaehyun has ever met, so he guesses his friend might be really into Doyoung if he makes Johnny doubt himself that way.

Jaehyun smiles as his boyfriend enters the kitchen, but his smile quivers when suddenly Yuta raises his index finger to his lips, indicating him to keep quiet, and Jaehyun automatically knows what this is about. Yuta kneels in front of him, a mischievous smile on his pretty lips. Jaehyun shakes his head at him, trying to pay attention to Johnny and pushing Yuta away at the same time, but the other doesn't budge and swats his hands away.

_"...and he is just so cute. I don't know what to do anymore."_

Yuta spreads Jaehyun's legs and makes himself comfortable between them, nuzzling his face against the inside of Jaehyun's thighs.

"Just tell him, hyung." Jaehyun doesn't know what to say, he can't concentrate on anything that's not Yuta in between his legs. He is tempted to tell his friend he will call him back later, and enjoy Yuta's mouth without any restraint. "Even if Doie doesn't return your feelings, he is not going to make things weird."

_"I'm not scared of him not returning my feelings. It's okay if he doesn't. But what if..."_

Jaehyun can't take his eyes off Yuta. He loves the way his eyes are so big and innocent but in reality, he is a little demon on the inside, looking at him with that smirk only Jaehyun knows. He sighs deeply as Yuta tugs his sweatpants down and takes his cock in his hand, stroking him torturously slow, trying to get it hard. "H- he won't be mad, John."

_"His last relationship..."_

Jaehyun has to suppress moan after moan. Yuta spits on his cock, and licks the tip teasingly; placing kisses all over it as he keeps on moving his hand up and down, making Jaehyun buck his hips slightly. He just wants to force Yuta to take his cock deep in his mouth, fuck his throat, own him.

"Mhmm but you are not- fuck!" Jaehyun curses when Yuta starts to lower himself on his cock as far as he can. "Sorry, I just burned my hand. As I was saying, you are not-" Jaehyun throws his head back in pleasure, feeling Yuta swallow around his cock, trying to fit it all inside his mouth. "You are not like his last boyfriend and he knows that."

_"But he is scared! He told me..."_

Yuta stays in place, barely moving, only when he pulls out a little to take some air and then goes back to take his whole length. He moves one hand to cup Jaehyun's balls and massages them slowly.

"Of course he is scared, he suffered- mmm" Jaehyun clenches his teeth as he feels Yuta moving his tongue. "That asshole treated him horribly."

_"Yeah. And not to mention..."_

Yuta bobs his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and moaning. Jaehyun threads his fingers around Yuta's hair and pulls tightly, trying to calm down his labored breathing.

_"I just wish I could be like you, you know? You asked Yuta out with your charming dimpled smile and he just fell on his knees."_

"He literally did." Jaehyun chokes on a laugh at the irony of the situation, and gives Yuta a wink before saying. "He was easy though, so I didn't have to say much." Yuta narrows his eyes and stops his movements, tightening his lips around Jaehyun's cock. Jaehyun lets out another laugh at seeing the offended look in his boyfriend's eyes. Jaehyun can't even take him seriously when he is in the middle of sucking his dick. "I'm just kidding."

 _"Don't let him hear that, he'll kill you."_ Johnny's laugh resonates through the speaker.

Jaehyun puts a piece of hair behind Yuta's ear and smiles. "He knows I'm joking. Besides, Yuta is definitely the best thing that's ever happened to me." And with that, Yuta's gaze softens and starts to move his head again, slower this time.

_"Damn, you are so whipped."_

Johnny's voice makes Jaehyun shake his head. For a second, he forgot that he was speaking with his friend.

"Yeah and-" Jaehyun clears his throat, feeling himself twitch in the other's mouth. "Umm you should ask Doie out. Trust me. Fuck." Jaehyun gasps, closer and closer to his release.

_"You okay, Jaehyunnie?"_

Yuta laughs, before wrapping his hand around the base of Jaehyun's cock and strokes him fast, matching the pace with his head, hollowing his cheeks even more.

"Fuck Yuta!"

_"Are you having sex?! Ugh! Oh my God! You are disgusting!"_

Jaehyun laughs loudly. "Sorry hyung, call you later- shit!" Jaehyun quickly presses the end call button and stands up, grabbing Yuta by the back of his head and fucks Yuta's mouth just how he wanted, fast and deep, making Yuta gag at the pace he settled, coming after just a few seconds.

Yuta falls on the floor, laughing uncontrollably in between coughs. 

"I bet he is already writing in the group chat." Jaehyun laughs as he wipes his cock as best as he can with a towel kitchen. He straddles Yuta on the floor and nuzzles his face against his neck, still laughing with Yuta.

"He was so shocked." Yuta giggles, dragging his palm over his chin to clean some of his spit.

"Now now, such a bad boy I have as a boyfriend." Jaehyun pins Yuta's arms above his head. "Sucking me off while I'm speaking on the phone with our friend."

Yuta pouts. "I'm an angel."

"Not when it comes to sex." Jaehyun kisses down Yuta's neck and grinds his hips, making Yuta gasp as he rubs against his erection. "We are three-two, let's tie the game."

"But lunch-" Yuta is interrupted by Jaehyun's lips on his own.

-

"So," Yuta begins. "Blowjobs and handjobs. That's good, amazing. Three times each."

"What are you trying to get at?"

Yuta hums, taking a seat next to Jaehyun on the sofa, and shakes a bottle of lube in front of his boyfriend’s face, smiling innocently. "I want to fuck, like properly fuck." 

Jaehyun licks his lips and looks at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for then? Come here." He says as he pats his thigh.

Yuta squeals and throws himself on top of Jaehyun, earning a groan in return.

There’s a feeling of pride settling on Jaehyun’s chest as he has Yuta bent in front of him, wriggling, whining and asking for more as he has two fingers buried deep inside his tight ass. He spreads his fingers and drags them down his walls, feeling Yuta clenching.

Jaehyun becomes impatient, his hard dick is pressing uncomfortably against his clothes and all he wants is to have Yuta bouncing on top of him. Still, as they are kind of making a competition out of it, Jaehyun wants to make Yuta cum before he pulls him into his lap. Therefore, he speeds the movements of his fingers, presses them deeper and curls them in search of that special spot inside Yuta. And he knows he succeeds when Yuta gasps and his knees buckle. That’s it, Jaehyun can’t wait any longer. He slides a third finger inside Yuta, and grunts when Yuta clings onto his fingers, moaning as he reaches his orgasm and spills all over the floor.

“Baby…” Jaehyun is incredibly turned on. He slowly takes his fingers out of Yuta’s ass and grabs him by the waist to make him sit on his lap.

“So embarrassing.” Yuta whines.

Jaehyun chuckles and tilts Yuta’s face up to press a kiss on his lips. “That was so fucking hot.” He whispers.

Yuta stands up and takes Jaehyun’s pants off, his mouth waters at the sight of Jaehyun’s hard cock standing tall and proud against his stomach.

Jaehyun squeezes some lube into his palm and fists his cock, stroking it a few times, tempting Yuta even more. "Go on, baby. Sit on my cock." Jaehyun helps Yuta get on top of him and presses the tip of his cock at his entrance, groaning in pleasure as the other sinks down. Yuta pants, moans as he circles his hips, adjusting to Jaehyun and his thick length. "You look so beautiful, baby." Jaehyun leans forward, nipping at Yuta's bottom lip. "So, so beautiful."

"Jae..."

Jaehyun grabs Yuta by the hips and moves him up and down on his cock.

"Jaehyun!" Yuta places his hands on Jaehyun's thighs and starts to bounce faster. The slap of their skin and obscene squelching bounces all over the room along their groans.

Jaehyun curls his fingers around Yuta's soft cock and jerks him off. "Come on, pretty. Get hard for me."

"I'm trying." Yuta slows down his pace and begins to move his hips back and forth, grinding against Jaehyun, taking him deeper.

"There we go." Jaehyun says at the feeling of Yuta's dick getting stiff.

Yuta loves riding Jaehyun; there’s something about it that makes him feel powerful, sexy. And it’s not only that, it’s the way Jaehyun looks at him as if he is the most beautiful person on earth.

“You feel so good.” Yuta’s voice is high pitched, desperate. Yuta bites his lip and lets out a soft mewl as Jaehyun runs his hands over his chest and pinches his nipples.

Yuta gasps loudly as he lurches forward, gripping Jaehyun's shoulders tightly. He buries his face against the other's neck, whimpering, clenching around Jaehyun every time his cock brushes against his prostate. Jaehyun brings his hands to rest on Yuta's asscheeks and spreads them apart, kneads on them. "Stay there, babe, let me take care of you." With his feet firmly planted on the floor, Jaehyun thrusts up at a fast pace.

"Ah! Aah! There, Jaehyun!" Yuta sobs.

"You were right," Jaehyun grunts as he feels Yuta's contracting hole around him. "My stupid dick accommodates just right into your sweet spot."

"Please, baby." Yuta is breathless. He is so tired, his thighs tremble and his asscheeks are starting to hurt by the tight grip Jaehyun has on them. There are tears rolling down his cheeks because he wants to touch his aching cock, but he is so lost in ecstasy that he can't even move anymore. And Jaehyun thrusts so hard into him that when Yuta finally comes, he lets out a high pitched scream. All his muscles tense and then Yuta lets himself go lax on top of Jaehyun, Yuta lets him use him until he can’t take it anymore. Yuta feels as if he is going to blackout at any moment. Jaehyun chasing his own orgasm and sucking his neck is the only thing keeping him grounded.

With a final thrust, Jaehyun comes inside Yuta and stays like that, buried deep in him until Yuta's muscles relax around him and he is able to pull out, making the other wince.

"Are you okay, love?" Jaehyun asks softly. He knows it was too much for Yuta. The only thing he wants right now is to cuddle his boyfriend and smother him in kisses. A simple nod is what he gets in response, so he worries. "Yuta, I'm serious."

"'M fine, babe. I'm just tired." Yuta snuggles closer into Jaehyun, if that's even possible. "I felt like I was going to blackout though. It was too intense."

"But you liked it, right? I hope I wasn't being too rough." The younger can't hide the worry in his voice and that makes Yuta's heart flutter, loving how caring Jaehyun is with him.

"Loved it." Yuta kisses Jaehyun's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jaehyun turns his head and places a kiss on his temple while running his hands over Yuta's back lovingly. "Five-four." He whispers in Yuta's ear before giggling.

"Fuck you." Yuta mutters. "The day is not over yet."

"You still have more in you?" Jaehyun teases. "It barely came out anything just now."

"Just give me a couple of hours."

"Mm you know what we could do?" Jaehyun sits up straight, with Yuta still lying limply on top of him. Yuta hums, letting him know he is listening, and Jaehyun continues. "Take a nice, long nap after we get all cleaned up, and then we should go out to get coffee and something to eat. What do you think?"

"Mhmm yes, that'd be okay. I need my energy back." Yuta wraps his arms tightly around Jaehyun's neck. "Carry me to the shower though? 'Cause my legs feel like jelly."

Jaehyun places his hands on Yuta's ass and stands up, causing Yuta to whimper softly against his neck.

"I swear, I'm going to have bruises with the shape of your hands on my ass." Yuta says as he is carried to the bathroom.

"As it should be." Jaehyun smirks before tugging playfully at Yuta's earlobe with his teeth.

-

"Please, please." Jaehyun whines desperately, burying his face in the pillow as Yuta fucks him slowly. _Too slow._

On the rare occasions Yuta tops, he likes to tease Jaehyun until he is so desperate that he ends up begging. He enjoys seeing the younger in such a vulnerable state, unable to do anything because Yuta is the one in control. This occasion is no different; having Jaehyun on all fours, all his to take, with his little butt raised in the air, and letting desperate moans with each drag of his cock, makes Yuta want to fuck him until he cries.

"Mm you have such a tight hole." Yuta grunts as he pulls out slowly, biting his lip as he observes Jaehyun's rim tightening around him, wanting to suck him in as if he is scared Yuta will pull out completely. "We should do this more often."

Jaehyun moans. "F-faster." He feels exposed in this position. And he knows Yuta knows it's such a big turn on for him, because Jaehyun loves feeling like that in front of Yuta. He also loves the way Yuta teases him before he gives Jaehyun what he wants.

But what Jaehyun loves the most about bottoming for Yuta, is the aftercare; it's the way Yuta cleans him with such delicacy, as if he didn't fuck his brains out seconds ago. It's the way Yuta praises him for taking his cock so well, for being patient. It's the way Yuta peppers kiss after kiss all over his face before he pulls him into his chest and runs his fingers through his hair, his arm, and then grabs his hand and brings it to his lips, placing soft kisses on each of his fingertips, the palm of his hand. It's just the way Yuta takes care of him.

"You want it faster?"

"Yes."

"Do it yourself, then. Come on, show me how you fuck yourself on my cock." Yuta says, slapping Jaehyun’s ass.

Jaehyun places his hands on the mattress to have a better position, and starts moving his hips at a rapid speed, knowing it won't take long before Yuta stops him. He pants and moans.

Yuta is hypnotized by Jaehyun’s asscheeks bouncing against his thighs. He smacks him again, one, two times. He grabs his cheeks and spreads them, cursing at the perfect view of Jaehyun’s slick hole swallow him whole. 

Jaehyun’s deep moans and the slapping sound of their skin fills the room and Yuta can't take it anymore, he suddenly grabs Jaehyun's hips and thrusts up at the same frantic speed Jaehyun does, making the younger wail and lose his balance, faceplanting against the pillow as he continues fucking the younger hard. 

"Y-yes! Don-don't s-stop!" Jaehyun's voice breaks at every word.

Just when Jaehyun thinks his boyfriend is done with the teasing, Yuta slows down his pace and begins to drag his thrusts once again. He pulls out slowly and pushes in even slower until he is flush against Jaehyun’s pink cheeks.

 _"No!"_ Jaehyun whimpers. "Please hyung! I need it, please." He begs between hiccups, desperately moving his hips back in rapid movements. Yuta slaps Jaehyun's butt and clicks his tongue, gripping Jaehyun’s hips tightly so he can’t move freely.

"Shit, you look so hot like this. I should take a picture."

"Yuta." Jaehyun wriggles his ass, trying to push back, to take Yuta deep inside him.

"Can I, Jae?" Yuta asks, pulling out slowly.

"What?"

"Take a picture."

"I don't- know. Fuck me."

"If you let me take a picture, I promise I'll give it to you fast and hard, just the way you like it." Yuta smirks when Jaehyun nods his head and mumbles incoherent, but approving words. Yuta reaches out for his phone and starts clicking. He takes shot after shot. With the tip of his leaking cock poking at Jaehyun's entrance, with half of his dick in, with his hand squeezing Jaehyun's cheek. But his favorite is the one of Jaehyun's face as he's buried deep inside him, with his glossy eyes barely open and his mouth agape looking fabulous, his plump bottom lip all red and shiny.

"That was fun." Yuta smacks Jaehyun's ass one more time, and when Jaehyun is about to say something, Yuta pushes his cock deep inside Jaehyun's hole in one go, making him choke on a sob.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! Yuta!" Jaehyun wails as Yuta rails his ass. "Fuck, fuck! Harder!" He is gripping the sheets so tight that his fingers turn white.

Yuta grunts, he places a hand over the middle of Jaehyun’s back and thrusts into him harder. "Like this? Huh? Is this hard enough?"

“Y-yes!” Jaehyun gasps. "I'm coming! I'm com- ah! Fuck!" He chokes as he comes untouched, eyes rolling to the back.

Yuta stills his movements and lets Jaehyun ride his high, clamping onto him so hard that Yuta doesn't know why he hasn't come yet. And even though he wants to keep going and chase his orgasm too, he knows he is nowhere near, and Jaehyun is too sensitive to take him again. The last thing he wants is to hurt his boyfriend, so as carefully as he can, Yuta pulls out, helping the other to lie on his stomach.

"Baby," Yuta whispers against Jaehyun's dimpled cheek, "how are you feeling?"

"Amazing."

"Good. You look amazing too." Yuta chuckles when Jaehyun hides his face on the pillow out of embarrassment. “Turn around so I can clean you up."

Jaehyun turns around slowly, groaning as he feels the ache sparking through his entire body.

Yuta runs a hand through Jaehyun's damp hair and pecks Jaehyun on the lips before standing up and grabbing some wet wipes along with lip balm because Jaehyun will complain if his lips are too dry tomorrow. "You are too sensitive, and I'm not coming any time soon."

"You are not doing it so you can win, right?"

"Jaehyunnie, we've been fucking for at least forty minutes." Yuta chuckles as he cleans Jaehyun's stomach, slowly going down to his most sensitive area. "If I haven't finished, it's because I truly need a rest. You know how much I would have wanted to cum inside you."

Jaehyun hums, he reaches out and pulls Yuta by the back of his neck, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Yuta smiles against Jaehyun’s mouth. He then takes the cap off the lip balm and shows it to Jaehyun, who immediately purses his lips, rubbing them together once Yuta is done applying it. “There we go. Now my baby won’t complain in the morning about having dry lips.”

“You don’t like to kiss me when I have dry lips.”

“That’s so untrue!” Yuta laughs. It happened one time, Yuta avoided kissing Jaehyun because he said his lips were dry, but he only did it to tease him. “It just happened once.”

“Don’t care. One time was enough.” Jaehyun observes Yuta fixing the bed as best as he can before joining him and pulling the cover over their bodies, and in the meantime Jaehyun counts in his head how the score goes. "We are five-five."

"I don't think I have another one in me." Yuta sighs, sprawled out next to Jaehyun on their bed. "I'm still hard, and I want to, but I can't."

Jaehyun laughs. He is getting greedy, but he can’t leave Yuta with his painful hard on. "Let’s give it twenty minutes, or as long as you need. I'll make you come again."

"Oh my God Jae, my dick is so sensitive. I think I won't want to have sex for a week."

Jaehyun rolls on his stomach, half of his body resting on top of Yuta who hisses at the contact of Jaehyun's thigh against his painfully hard member. "One more." The younger places kisses over Yuta's jaw. "The last one. Then we can sleep until tomorrow afternoon."

Yuta curses. Although he feels physically drained and the only thing he wants is to cradle Jaehyun in his arms and sleep, he will comply at the other’s wants, because after all, Jaehyun is not the only one whipped in this relationship. "If my dick falls off..."

"I'll still love you, dick or not."

"Promise." Yuta glares at his boyfriend, pinching his cheek.

"Dude, I'm still with you after five years. That has to mean something."

“Good. Now come here.” Yuta smiles at Jaehyun lovingly and tugs him closer to his body. “You deserve some cuddles and kisses for being such a good boy.”

-

Half an hour later, Yuta lies on his back with his legs wrapped around Jaehyun's waist as he fucks him languidly. They barely have any energy left but this is the last time, they promised. 

However, this time completely differs from the other times. Neither of them look forward to make the other cum. It’s not about just having sex. There’s no more competition. They are just pressed against each other, hands caressing softly and kissing lazily, enjoying the warmth irradiating from their bodies, enjoying their kisses. Showing all the love and affection they feel towards each other.

"Mm I th- think I'm ready." Yuta mumbles against Jaehyun's mouth.

"Me too." Jaehyun props on his elbow and sneaks his free hand in between them to stroke Yuta's cock, who whimpers softly at the overstimulation.

"Oh God. Jaehyun!" Yuta chokes on a sob as Jaehyun begins to move his hand up and down over his shaft. He is way too sensitive. It actually hurts him a little, but he still wants it. Yuta digs his fingers on the other's back and throws his head back, feeling closer and closer with each stroke, with every deep, slow push inside him.

"It's okay, let go." Jaehyun kisses Yuta's tears away. "You are doing so well, baby." It's really been a long time, and Jaehyun still can't believe he has Yuta all to himself; that he is the one waking up next to Yuta every day, that he is the one making him laugh, that he is the only one who gets to see him this broken yet beautiful as he is about to come.

Yuta squeals as his cock twitches and releases his cum all over his stomach and Jaehyun’s hand. He cups Jaehyun’s face and pulls him into a deep, sloppy kiss. Yuta tightens his legs around Jaehyun and moves his hips up, meeting his thrust and clenching his ass as hard as he can to make Jaehyun cum one last time. Jaehyun's hips start to lose rhythm, and after a few more hard thrusts he comes with a low grunt.

Slumping on top of Yuta, Jaehyun keeps kissing him, pulling away when they finally need to breathe. The younger presses his face against Yuta's neck. One of his hands softly caresses Yuta's thigh, traveling up to his waist where he draws random patterns all over his sweaty skin.

"Man, why did we do this?" Yuta chuckles while he brushes Jaehyun's hair to the side, and turns his face to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Because you are fucking competitive, that's why." Jaehyun replies, biting Yuta's neck.

"I was trying to prove a point!" Yuta complains before adding. "And I was right."

"Just so you know, I didn't have any doubts." Jaehyun isn't looking at Yuta but he knows, he feels him smiling from ear to ear so he lifts his head to look at that beautiful smile that made him lose his mind from the first time Jaehyun saw him and still to this day manages to make him weak. He pecks Yuta's lips a few times. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yuta whispers.

For some reason, the moment when Jaehyun said Yuta was the best thing that happened to him comes to Yuta's mind.

"Did you mean it? When you told Johnny I am the best thing that's ever happened to you?" After five years of relationship, one must think there's no room for embarrassment when it comes to this stuff. That by now, Yuta shouldn't be asking these things because it's more than obvious Jaehyun would do anything for him, that he loves Yuta as no one could ever love him. And Yuta doesn't doubt Jaehyun's feelings in the slightest. Still, as embarrassed as he is, Yuta feels the need to ask.

"I was lost before I met you. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, you know that. And then you suddenly appeared with that huge smile of yours and those eyes that sparkled. I didn’t know anything about myself, but I was sure I wanted to have you in my life." Jaehyun brushes out Yuta's hair that had fallen into his eyes. He is feeling a bit shy, to be honest, but he continues either way because Yuta needs to know how much he means to him. "My heart pounded so hard against my chest every time I'd see you walking by on campus and- you know why I asked you out?"

"Because you liked me?" Yuta chuckles, thinking what other reason could be.

Jaehyun feels his ears getting hot. "I knew I didn't have anything to offer you. I didn't consider myself interesting enough, and I was still struggling with college because I was indecisive. I thought you didn’t deserve to be with someone like me. And there was this guy in college, he was so confident about wanting to be a lawyer, and he was great at it. He had loads of money and he was already searching for places to open his own studio, he had a great body and he always looked polished with his expensive suits and his shiny hair styled at perfection. Everyone wanted him. No matter how much of an arrogant prick he was to people, every single one of them would suck up to him, waiting for his approval.”

“Are you speaking about Jihun?” Yuta grimaces, remembering the famous Jihun who everyone wanted to please.

Jaehyun nods in response before continuing. “I heard him talking about you, and how he planned on asking you out and I thought to myself that I couldn't possibly let you be with that asshole because you were too perfect to be with someone that wouldn't even take care of you properly. He just wanted to have the prettiest boy by his side to show off. That was all. He only cared about appearances."

“He really did.” Yuta laughs. "Why did you never tell me about this?"

“I don’t know.” Jaehyun shrugs, licking his lip. “So, the moment I heard him say that, I knew I had to take my chance and go after you, regardless of how embarrassed I was and how I didn't know how to even approach you in the first place because we had never talked before. I saw you with Taeil hyung and Ten, and you were so beautiful. I doubted. I was going to turn around and leave, but then you started laughing. And that was what gave me the courage to talk to you. I realized at that moment, that I loved to see you smile, hear you laugh. I wanted to see you like that every day. That idiot wasn't going to make you happy, so I took my chance because I knew I would try my best to keep that smile on your face.”

“Oh my God, Jaehyun, you need to stop now.” Yuta feels his eyes burning with tears.

“I almost kissed you when you agreed to go on a date with me. I know it will sound crazy, but after we had our first date, I knew you were it for me. My fucking soulmate forever. And without even noticing, you helped me find my way, you were constantly encouraging me and having my back when something didn't work out for me and you kept on pushing me. You just brought the best out of me. You still do. So yeah, I just told you the longest story to say that I mean it when I say you are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

“Aw baby, don’t cry.” Jaehyun says, cooing when Yuta covers his face with his hand and hears him sniff.

"You are so sweet, Jaehyun. I love you so, so much." Yuta wipes his tears away and smiles. "Want to know a fun fact?" Jaehyun nods, placing his arms on Yuta's chest and his chin over his arm as he looks at the other curiously. "Jihun did ask me out, just a few days before you did. And I said no."

"What? So he was planning on asking you out for a second time?"

"I guess." Yuta shrugs, twisting a piece of Jaehyun's hair between his fingers. "I didn't care about him at all though; I had my eyes on someone else. That's why I said no, and would have said no a thousand more times."

"Why did you say yes to me then?"

"Because _you_ were that someone else."

"Stop lying." Jaehyun whines.

Yuta gasps. "I'm not. Ask Ten and Taeil hyung. There wasn't a single day I wouldn’t swoon over 'the guy with the cute dimples'."

Jaehyun feels his heart melting inside his chest. "You really are not lying?"

"Babe, I'm not lying."

The younger shifts on top of Yuta and presses his lips against his boyfriend. "I'm so in love with you."

Yuta grunts against Jaehyun's lips, his body aches all over and Jaehyun is too heavy for him. They spent the day naked and touching each other, kissing so much that he thinks his lips are getting numb, their bodies won’t be able to function the following day, but he doesn't regret anything, and he knows Jaehyun doesn't either. It was a great way to spice up their relationship.

"Enough to clean me up, and change the bed sheets for me?" Yuta asks, giving Jaehyun his best puppy eyes. Although it is not necessary. Jaehyun would do it even if Yuta hadn't asked.

"Definitely."

-

"Hey guys, do you remember when Yuta and I met?" Jaehyun asks as he sits in between Taeil and Ten on the sofa in Doyoung's apartment.

Jaehyun takes advantage now that they are all gathered together to ask his friends about that thing Yuta told him a week ago. He believes his boyfriend, but it would be nice to hear what the other two have to say about it. Maybe he even gets information to tease Yuta later, who knows.

Taeil snorts. "Of course I remember."

"You literally came out of nowhere, and said 'hi I'm Jaehyun, would you like to go out on a date with me?'" Ten comments.

"I didn't say that!"

"You are right; you didn't even tell him your name." Taeil chuckles, earning a laugh from Ten.

"Whatever, it worked." Jaehyun rolls his eyes, his cheeks already taking a pink tint to them because they weren't lying. He was so anxious that he forgot the fact they didn't know each other. "Is it true that he had his eyes on me before I asked him out?"

Ten gasps. _"Oh my God! There he is, the cute guy with the dimples."_ He makes a very poor imitation of Yuta.

 _"Should I ask him out? He is too pretty, I don't think he'd like me."_ Taeil adds, exaggerating.

Ten laughs before nodding, he raises his hand and high fives Taeil before continuing with their dumb imitation. _"Have you seen him, Taeil hyung? His eyes are so beautiful. He seems so sweet and kind."_

 _"Did he just smile at me? Ugh I think I'm going crazy."_ Taeil says in between laughter.

Jaehyun feels his heart accelerating as he looks up to where Yuta is. The sudden need of being close to the other hits him harder than ever. Jaehyun just hopes he can keep the smile on Yuta's face for the rest of his life. It's all he wants.

"Okay, okay, stop mocking my boy." Jaehyun stands up, ignoring his two friends making fun of him and his boyfriend, and takes a seat next to Yuta who is on the other sofa talking with Johnny, Doyoung and Taeyong. He places an arm around Yuta's shoulder, feeling completely satisfied as the other laces their fingers together. Jaehyun then places a soft kiss below Yuta's ear.

"Ew stop being gross!" Johnny fake gags at the display of affection between his friends.

"Stop being jealous of my relationship." The younger sticks his tongue out at him.

Taeyong laughs. "He is just still scandalized over the fact that you were having sex while speaking with him on the phone."

Yuta stifles a laugh at that.

"Oh God, don't remember me. That was so disgusting!" Johnny shakes his whole body as if he got chills.

“Sorry, hyung.” Jaehyun smiles, cheekily.

"The group chat exploded that day." Doyoung comments, shaking his head.

"Can I take your phone to take a picture of the food? Mine is charging." Johnny asks Yuta, who nods and unlocks his phone before handing it to him.

"Just don't go into my gallery." Yuta says, turning back to continue his conversation with the others.

Johnny thanks him and snaps a couple of pictures of the food settled over the table. He goes to their chat to send himself the pictures and when he scrolls to pick the ones he wants, his eyes go round as he sees what he definitely shouldn't have.

"Oh no! No! What did I do to deserve this?!" Johnny shoves the phone into Yuta's chest, he grasps his own hair and pulls at it.

"What happened?" Ten asks worriedly.

"I just went into Yuta's gallery!"

"Shit." Jaehyun mutters, hand coming up to rub at his face.

Everyone looks at Yuta, who shrugs innocently. "I told him not to."

"Was it that bad?" Ten asks, curiosity written all over his face.

Johnny whines. "Please, someone bleach my eyes." 

Yuta takes his phone and puts it back inside his pocket, shaking his head as he tries to suppress his laughter.

"There were pictures of them having sex! Oh my god, I'm dying!"

Taeyong, Taeil and Doyoung laugh awkwardly while Ten scoots over his seat. "Can I see?"

Jaehyun slaps Ten's hand that's stretched out. "No, you pervert. It's intimate."

"But he saw them!" Ten points a finger at a perturbed Johnny.

Johnny looks up, bewildered. "Not because I wanted to! How can I unsee it now?"

Doyoung chuckles and grabs Johnny by the wrist, pulling him down to sit next to him. "To be fair, he warned you." His hand rests on Johnny's back, going up and down softly.

"I just wanted to send the pictures I took to myself. How can I do that without going into the gallery? And I didn't think it would be a big deal, I wasn't even scrolling down, they were just there!" Johnny buries his face into his hands as the rest of the boys laugh at Johnny's disgrace.

"And that was just my phone," Yuta smirks. "Jaehyun's is ten times worse. There are videos too."

“Yuta!” Jaehyun groans, slapping his boyfriend on the arm and telling him to shut up.

"Jae, can you lend me your phone?" Ten asks, nonchalant. "I swear I just want to text Kun."

They all laugh before continuing with their meal peacefully. And in the middle of it, Johnny clears his throat slightly. "Umm well, now that we are on the topic of relationships. Doyoung and I just started dating."

"Finally." Taeil rolls his eyes, not surprised at all. Earning sounds of agreement from the others.

Taeyong looks at Taeil. "What do you mean finally?" He turns to Johnny and Doyoung "Wh- did you like each other and you never told me?" Taeyong asks at the new couple, eyes wide open.

Yuta snorts. "I think you are blind Yongie."

"Wait, so you all noticed?" Doyoung asks when the only reaction he got was from Taeyong, who seemed oblivious to the whole tension between him and Johnny.

Everyone except Taeyong nods their heads, earning some laughs from the whole group.

-

"Doyoung looked very happy, don't you think?" Yuta says as he and Jaehyun walk back home.

Jaehyun hums, agreeing with what Yuta said. He takes Yuta's hand in his and intertwines their fingers. "He is finally going to know what good love is."

"Yes. Johnny was happy too. He tried not to show how excited he was, but he couldn't hide it." Yuta giggled.

"And Taeyong not realizing they liked each other?" Jaehyun laughs, remembering Taeyong's shocked face when Johnny informed them that they were dating.

"He is so oblivious. I wish I could have taken a picture of him at that moment."

"Oh my God," Jaehyun groans, "don't talk about pictures."

Yuta squeezes Jaehyun's hand, laughing. "I'm sorry."

"You are not!" Jaehyun exclaims, shaking his head. The pictures were so embarrassing that he doesn't think he can look at Johnny in the eyes again anytime soon. "If you were, you wouldn't have said I have videos of us!"

"Okay, hear me out." Yuta feels Jaehyun getting annoyed at Yuta exposing him (although not on purpose) like that to his best friend. The only way to lighten the mood is to joke. As he always does when Jaehyun gets a little sulky or upset. "I just think everyone should see us like that-"

"What?!" Jaehyun almost shouts.

"We look too good together. I mean, you have seen our videos. And when we do it in front of the mirror? Wow! We are so hot. We shouldn't deprive people of such sight-"

"Yuta, please shut up." 

"I'm just kidding, babe." Yuta makes Jaehyun stop in the middle of the block, and wraps his arms around Jaehyun's neck, who grabs him by the waist instinctively. "I wouldn't want anyone seeing us, _seeing you_ , in that state. It's just for my eyes to see. Well, now Johnny has seen a little bit too, but he will forget about it when he sleeps with Doyoung and-" Yuta is interrupted by Jaehyun kissing him, and he melts right then and there trapped in the younger's arms.

Jaehyun pulls away slowly, and rests his forehead on Yuta's, nuzzling his nose against Yuta's nose. It's insane how still after five years together, every touch of their lips, of their hands; makes Jaehyun feel as if it's the first time.

"Yuta."

"Mm?"

"I know we can't get married." Jaehyun gulps. He cradles Yuta's face in his hands and runs his thumbs over his jaw. "But if we could, would you?"

"Are you actually proposing, Jeong Jaehyun?" Yuta chooses to laugh a little, thinking Jaehyun is joking.

"Yes." Jaehyun says firmly.

"Oh." It feels as if Yuta got punched in the stomach, and he is scared of saying anything else because he is convinced his voice will break. He really thought Jaehyun was making a joke.

"Will you marry me, Yuta?" It doesn't matter that they can't actually get married. And although he hopes they can make it official one day, a paper won't change their feelings. It will be more like a promise. If Yuta says yes, that's it. "I know it won't be real-"

"Yes." Yuta smiles and bounces on his feet before pressing his lips against Jaehyun's. "Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you." He mutters in between little pecks.

Jaehyun giggles as Yuta kisses him excitedly. It was a sudden thought he had, marrying Yuta. And just when he finished voicing it out, he thought Yuta wouldn't take it seriously and that he would say it was ridiculous. But Yuta surprises him every time.

"You can't take it back," Yuta continues, "I'm calling you fiancé from now on."

"Okay, fiancé." Jaehyun nods.

Yuta squeals. "It sounds so weird. But hey, do you think we should do like a little ceremony with all our closest friends and family or...?"

"Of course, baby, we'll bring your parents and sisters. With rings and all that shit. Anything you want."

"Maybe we could invite Jihun too, you know? As a thank you for giving you the courage to ask me out-"

"Dude, shut up!" Jaehyun groans frustratedly at his boyfriend being a pain in the ass.

Both of them laugh as they keep walking home, hugging tightly with smiles on their faces.

They are happy because they have each other, they always will. Even with all the problems and little discussions they might have from time to time.

They want this for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> The end is kinda meh lol but i didn't know how to end it.  
> If you made it till the end, thank you very much.


End file.
